


Dinner Plans

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys make plans for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

> PWP
> 
> Originally posted on August 21, 2003.

Spike lay on his back in the middle of the wide bed and stared at the ceiling. The light coming through the thick curtains created a dim blue haze in the room, and the rhythmic clatter of the air conditioning was the only noise penetrating the room.

It was early afternoon, Xander wasn't due home for at least four more hours, and Spike was unhappily awake. He should have been sleeping, but he had awoken unexpectedly and had spent the past hour tossing and turning. His body called for him to rest, but his mind was active and thus so was he.

It's not like he didn't have anything to do around the apartment. He could read, or watch the telly, or even think about making dinner for a change, but he didn't feel like it. He wanted to sleep, and he was trying to calm down enough to get back to it.

So he sprawled across the bed and breathed in the musky scent of Xander that liberally laced the sheets. Now there was a good image to think about. Xander lying next to him on the bed, naked, his cock hard and glistening. His eyes would widen and he'd lick his lips as Spike turned to face him, and that hot mouth would be open and welcoming as soon as he got near.

Yeah, that was a very good image.

Spike slid his hand down his chest and wrapped his wakening erection in his fist. He began a leisurely wank, drawing his nails lightly over his skin as he thought of the delicious things that he'd like to be doing to Xander. He tugged on his balls as he imagined licking up Xander's shaft, and he traced one finger over his tight hole as he thought about sticking his tongue into that same orifice in Xander's warm body.

"God," he gasped, his hand stroking faster as he pictured Xander writhing beneath him, panting his name with every touch and caress. Xander on his back, Xander on his knees, Xander inside of him. He filled his mind with nothing but Xander.

Spike's back was arching with his imminent orgasm when the phone rang. Slowing the motion of his hand but not stopping it he peered over to read the number on the handset.

"Think of the devil," he murmured and answered the phone.

"Hey, Spike," Xander said. "Sorry to disturb you, but I'm about to go on site for the rest of the afternoon and I was wondering if you wanted me to pick up some Chinese for dinner on the way home."

"I'll have two horny teenagers and a sweet little girl for dessert," Spike replied. It was his usual response. "Don't forget the hot mustard."

"Cashew chicken and spicy string beans it is," said Xander. "I was thinking about maybe some egg rolls tonight. Sound good?"

"Mmm." Spike closed his eyes and sped up his hand again. Xander's voice was a lovely addition to the fantasy.

"You okay over there?"

"Oh, _yeah_."

"It's just... you sound all breathless, which is strange, considering."

"Want to know what I'm doing, pet?"

"Uh... maybe not, not if you're doing what I suddenly think you're doing. And thank you for making me think such inappropriate thoughts at work."

Spike grinned and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock. His hips lifted and his legs tingled at the sensation.

"Unh. I'm just thinking about dinner."

"Are you?"

"Yeah. Want to know what I had in mind?"

"Not Chinese?" Xander asked.

"I was thinking about bending you over the kitchen table and pounding into you for hours."

"Spike!" Xander squeaked, and Spike could hear him rushing to close his office door.

"And you'd be saying my name, just like that. Your legs would be spread wide, and I'd be riding into you, hard, fast. Your cock would be aching for me, Xan, but I'd be holding your hips so you couldn't rub yourself against the table. All you'd feel is me thrusting into you, and you'd want to touch yourself, but I wouldn't let you." He arched upwards on the bed as he pulled hard on his erection.

"God, Spike," Xander said, his breath coming faster.

"You'd be begging for me to touch you, to let you come, but I wouldn't. I'd just - god! - I'd just pull up one of your legs to open you wider and slam myself into you until you were weeping with pleasure, and then when you didn't think that you could take another minute of it I'd slide one hand around your thigh - fuck! - and wrap my fist around you."

"Spike..."

His hand pumped even faster, and his body tensed with his impending orgasm.

"You'd be dripping for me, and I'd let you rub yourself into my hand as I thrust into your tight ass. I'd ride right over that sweet spot you like so much, and you wouldn't be to stop yourself. You'd come all over me, and the sound of your come hitting the floor would send me over the edge. Your muscles would tighten around me, and I'd... god, Xan! I'd come. I'd come. I'm - oh! - I'm coming!"

Spike orgasmed in sticky spurts over his belly and chest before he collapsed back against the pillows with a happy groan.

"So, Chinese for dinner?" he asked after a moment. He could hear Xander breathing heavily on the other end of the line.

"Fuck Chinese. We'll have frozen pizza. After."

"Whatever you want, pet."

"Damn it, Spike. You know what I want," Xander said, laughing. "God, I can't leave my office like this. I'll poke someone's eye out."

"Nobody better be getting that close to it, love."

"Just you."

"So you'll be home on time, then?" Spike asked sleepily. He burrowed further into the mattress.

"As early as I can. You might want to put new sheets on the bed before I get there."

"Mmm hmm."

"And get out the mop while you're at it," Xander said. "I may want to eat you off of that floor afterwards."

Spike smiled, hung up the phone, and fell into a contented sleep.


End file.
